Conventional burp cloths and nursing covers can be simple rectangular cloths or can be specialized “garments that include straps of some kind to hold the garment in place. The simple rectangular cloths do not readily stay in place and/or tend to bunch up underneath the infant being held by a caregiver. The specialized strap-type garments are not readily secured with one hand as this is usually all a caregiver has free when holding an infant.